Pool Party
by Automatic-Writing
Summary: La fête de Nami se passe plutôt bien pour Sanji et Zoro, qui ont préféré la piscine à la piste de danse. UA
1. Chapter 1

Dans cette grande propriété qu'avait hérité Robin de sa mère, la musique menaçait de casser les vitres. La demeure entière vibrait tandis que tous les invités dansaient joyeusement.  
Les verres, les bouteilles, et le frigo se vidant significativement indiquaient que la fête du 20 anniversaire de Nami était un succès.

En milieu de soirée, les fêtards venaient se rafraîchir dans l'immense piscine, profitant de la chaleur de ce mois de juillet. D'autres continuaient à gigoter et se dandiner, dans le jardin ou dans la maison, suintant chaque goutte d'alcool bue plus tôt.

La reine de la soirée, confortablement installée sur les cuisses de son homme dans un coin du jardin, ne prêtait même plus attention au joyeux tohu-bohu autour d'elle, trop occupée à embrasser le jeune brun au chapeau de paille.  
Dans un moment de tel bonheur, elle se demandait si ses amis passaient une aussi bonne soirée qu'elle.

* * *

La lune était maintenant bien haute dans le ciel.  
Zoro la contemplait, allongé dans cette énorme bouée flottant sur l'eau, une bouteille de saké dans la main.  
Il profitait d'un petit moment calme, sachant que ses abrutis d'amis, faisant actuellement une chenille humaine géante à travers toute la maison, allaient bientôt ressurgir par une ou deux fenêtres cassées.

C'était une bonne soirée, comme il l'aimait.

Alors qu'il se souriait à lui-même, pensant à Usopp qui, plus tôt, avait couru son slip sur la tête autour de la piscine, il détourna son regard du croissant de lune, interloqué par le claquement de porte venant de se faire entendre.

Ils étaient déjà revenus ?  
Mais non. Tout ce que Zoro vit fut Sanji, riant devant la porte-fenêtre qu'il avait bien failli casser en la claquant aussi fortement.

'**Abruti…'**

Quelques secondes après, il enlevait ses chaussures et son pantalon d'un geste avant de courir vers la piscine. Juste avant de sauter, il réussit à déboutonner et enlever sa chemise, le laissant donc en caleçon devant les yeux ébahis de Zoro.  
Puis, ce fut le moment du plongeon. Sanji effectua une bombe parfaite à côté de Zoro, ce qui le fit chavirer de sa bouée, lui faisant prendre une bonne douche par la même occasion.

« ENFOIRÉ ! » gueula l'algue trempée, nez à nez avec le blond, « C'est quoi ton putain de problème, sourcil en vr- »

Soudain, la face de Zoro se radoucit, affichant un air las.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, t'es bourré comme un porc. »

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi, moi ? Voyons, Marimo, tu me connais… ! »

Zoro se pencha un peu plus vers le blond, un sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres.

« Justement. Même ta voix te trahit. »

« Tch. Trouble-fête. » Sanji détourna sa tête de celle de son vis-à-vis et nagea vers les escaliers du fond de la piscine, suivi de Zoro.

« Oi, tu comptes aller où, comme ça ? »

Sanji ne prêta même pas attention à sa question et s'installa sur la marche qui le couvrait d'eau jusqu'au milieu du torse.

« Putain… » Zoro était encore perdu. Et l'obscurité au bout de cette énorme piscine n'y était pas pour rien.

« Viens là, Marimo. » Le sourire du si-dit Marimo ne pouvait que s'agrandir à l'entente de cette voix aguicheuse.

Enfin arrivé à la hauteur de Sanji, il se jeta directement sur ses lèvres, sans piper mot.  
Il avait très bien comprit où il voulait en venir depuis qu'il l'avait vu se déshabiller ainsi, mais il était assez surpris de l'attitude du blond.  
Zoro n'était que son plan cul régulier, après tout. Il n'aurait pas pensé avoir l'honneur de le voir s'offrir à lui alors qu'une bonne brochette de femmes lui tournait autour depuis des heures.

Zoro s'approcha donc rapidement de Sanji qui l'attendait impatiemment et joignit ses lèvres avec les siennes.  
Il n'avait pas le temps et surtout pas l'envie d'y aller doucement il le voulait maintenant et n'allait pas attendre avant de faufiler sa langue entre ses lèvres pour aller goûter l'intérieur de la bouche de Sanji.  
Ce dernier relâcha un soupir avant d'ajouter plus de pression dans le baiser, caressant sa langue de la sienne.

Sans le lâcher, Zoro n'eut aucun problème à retirer le caleçon de Sanji, l'eau le rendant beaucoup plus facile à porter, et le sien, prenant bien soin de ne pas bloquer leurs érections déjà bien prononcées.  
Posant les sous-vêtements sur le rebord de la piscine, il monta à califourchon sur Sanji, toujours assis sur la marche, et le pencha légèrement en arrière, ses mains descendant jusqu'à attraper ses fesses et les monter.  
Ainsi, Zoro fit rencontrer leurs érections et commença à effectuer des mouvements de bassin de plus en plus rapides, accompagné du blond qui remontait encore plus son entrejambe afin de mieux coller sa verge à l'autre.

Très vite, la friction délicieuse qui les faisait haleter contre leurs bouches n'était plus suffisante, et ils entreprirent de changer de position, leurs lèvres toujours scellées.

Les deux avaient maintenant échangé de places.  
Alors que le blond s'attaquait à son cou, Zoro fit balader ses mains, allant de ses tétons jusqu'à son érection, qu'il caressa et agrippa quelques fois avant de descendre encore plus bas.

Ce soir, il ne comptait pas se laisser baiser – dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux verts jugeait qu'il avait assez préparé le blond, qui gémissait silencieusement au lieu de pousser des grognements d'inconfort.  
Ces sons ne le faisaient que devenir plus dur, et souriant comme le pervers qu'il était devenu dans cette piscine, il positionna son gland à l'entrée de son amant.  
Prenant sa tête d'une main pour le regarder plus attentivement – lui seul savait quelle expression jouissive il arborait dans ces moments – il le laissa s'enfoncer à son rythme.

Quand Sanji était bourré comme cette soirée là, il devenait incroyablement docile et surtout, il avait tendance à donner de la voix pendant leurs ébats. Donner beauuucoup de voix. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Zoro, qui sentait son pénis palpiter en Sanji à chaque bruit qui échappait de ses lèvres, ne demandant qu'à être embrassées.

Ne tenant plus, Zoro alla directement taquiner la langue de son amant sans même prendre la peine de l'embrasser proprement.  
Il s'excusa mentalement à Sanji avant de donner un coup sec de ses hanches, s'enfonçant entièrement en lui. Le blond, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de gémir une énième fois avant de commencer à monter et descendre ses reins dans une cadence plutôt douce, afin de s'habituer.

Le tableau était parfait. Rien qu'en y pensant, Zoro était au bord de l'orgasme qui, plus la vitesse de Sanji augmentait, menaçait de l'emporter dans les abysses du plaisir d'une minute à l'autre.  
Sanji n'en menait pas large non plus – Zoro était tout sauf petit au niveau de ses attributs masculins, et la sensation de son pénis martelant sa prostate alors que sa main s'occupait de sa verge, était tout simplement merveilleuse. De plus, la position lui permettait de tout contrôler, ce qui lui plaisait encore plus.

Zoro délaissa cette fois les lèvres douces de son amant et fit sa route vers une de ses oreilles, la mordillant en lui susurrant quelques mots qui le mettait dans tout ses états.

« Dis mon nom… » murmura-t'il, à bout de souffle.

Il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux proches de l'orgasme, et aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, l'un de ses plus gros fantasmes était d'entendre son nom de la voix grave de Sanji, haletant à cause du tel plaisir qu'il était le seul à lui procurer.

Entendant donc ces mots, le blond ne flancha pas et plongea ses yeux entre-ouverts dans ceux de Zoro. Prenant quelques respirations qui allaient l'envoyer au bord de l'extase, Sanji commença par murmurer d'inaudibles « Zoro » avant de les rendre de plus en plus bruyants, tandis que ce dernier le masturbait de plus en plus rapidement.

Dans un dernier râle, Sanji bascula en avant et plongea la tête la première dans son orgasme – et dans le creux du cou de Zoro, par la même occasion.  
Ce dernier, s'étant retenu jusqu'ici, se concentra sur la voix du blond et atteint à son tour la jouissance, ses yeux fermés par le plaisir, agrippant de toutes ses forces sa fesse gauche.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, reprenant leurs souffles

« Quelle putain de soirée… » Le blond glissa à côté de Zoro, qui rit un peu.

« On devrait faire ça dans l'eau plus souvent… » fit-il remarquer, avant d'embrasser et sucer chaque coin du cou de son amant.

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de répondre avant d'entendre Luffy gueuler le nom de ses deux amis, réalisant à peine leur absence.

« Putaaaain… » chuchota Zoro. « J'préfère quand c'est toi qui cris mon nom, pour être honnête. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Sanji, qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier la comparaison, et lui tendit son caleçon qu'il enfila à la quatrième vitesse.

Sortant de l'eau, le blond agrippa le poignet de Zoro et le tira vers lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser, plus doux que les précédents, à l'abris des regards de leurs amis, commençant à sortir prendre l'air.

« La soirée n'est pas terminée… » lui lança-t'il avant de l'emmener dans la maison rejoindre les autres, buvant et dansant depuis tout ce temps.

C'était vraiment une soirée comme il l'aimait, se dit l'homme aux cheveux verts, attrapant une bouteille sur le passage.

* * *

_ENFIN.  
Un petit PWP pour vous écrit dans la nuit, parce que c'est Noel en retard.  
J'avais énormément envie d'écrire un lemon (à force d'écrire du fluff, n'est-ce pas.)_ _et vu que dans Tetra, il n'y aura pas encore de lemon... j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
_Ah, et peut-être que je ferais de cet OS une grande fanfic, mais qui sait si ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée... On verra bien !  
_Sur ce. Gros bisous ! :)_

_(Et oui, j'ai osé tomber dans le stéréotype du "SAY MY NAME", mais écoutez...chacun ses fantasmes, merde !)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo ! Donc, voilà une petite suite, et je pense finir avec un troisième chapitre (c'est même obligé, je vais pas vous abandonner avec ça... Hein ? Arrêter le massacre ?)  
Bon c'est le bordel, autant vous prévenir de suite ! C'est en grande partie une explication Zosanesque, tout simplement, et le prochain chapitre devrait avoir plus d' "action" et être moins fat, parce que vous allez finir par vous perdre en lisant ça ^^'_

_Sinon, j'ai écris la moitié du premier chapitre d'une fiction avec multi-pairings, ça sera aussi un UA (j'ai pas dit que je devais arrêter ça moi... ?), et Tetra... Ben j'ai un peu du mal en ce moment ! Je m'y attelle vite fait mais je vous avoue que l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment là en ce moment, c'est pour ça que j'ai plutôt envie de commencer des choses nouvelles. MAIS, étant donné que la rentrée est dans deux jours (j'en pleure déjà), j'vais essayer d'y bosser sérieux histoire de vous pondre un truc mignon-patatiiipatataaa, et si possible je l'écris aujourd'hui (mais étant toujours en grosse galère d'ordi, c'est la meeeerde...)_

_Ah, je crois qu'osef en fait..._

_Et bien sûr, pour finiiiir : BEUNNANNÉÉÉÉÉE ! Plein de bonheur pour vous toutes et j'espère que cette année sera mieux que 2012, mentalement, physiquement et Zosanement parlant :) Gros gros bisous !_

* * *

La lueur du matin traversait la grande fenêtre de la chambre d'amis de Robin.  
Certains rayons de soleil venaient refléter la blondeur de Sanji, tandis que Zoro, allongé à côté de lui, jouait avec quelques de ses mèches douces.  
Le réveil affichait maintenant 9h12. Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et pourtant, tout ce qu'il fit fut de regarder Sanji dormir paisiblement.

La nuit dernière avait été trop courte, beaucoup trop courte à son goût, mais merveilleusement bien.  
Caressant doucement la tête de l'homme blotti contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à tous les endroits imaginables où avait eu lieu leur marathon de sexe.  
En y repensant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment été discrets. Ca l'aurait sûrement gêné, deux mois plus tôt, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait, à présent, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier la compagnie de Sanji, qui avait passé pour la première fois une nuit entière rien qu'avec lui.  
D'habitude, il refusait toujours de rester avec lui, que ce soit chez lui, dans un hôtel, ou même au bout du monde, parce qu'il avait peur.  
Il avait peur. Peur qu'on découvre cette relation avec Zoro, peur que Connis et Tashigi la découvre, cette relation qui durait depuis sept gros mois de mensonges.

Zoro se surprit à penser à leurs petites amies respectives. C'était bien la seule chose à quoi il ne pensait jamais lorsqu'il était avec Sanji.  
C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait fait le premier pas.

**xxx**

Sept mois et quelques heures auparavant s'était déroulé le réveillon du nouvel an.  
Zoro ne sortait pas encore avec Tashigi, et la relation entre Sanji et Connis durait depuis pas mal de temps déjà, si bien qu'on sentait la petite routine ennuyeuse se passant entre eux.  
La blonde était partie fêter le nouvel an avec son père, laissant Sanji entre les mains de sa bande d'amis plus fêlés les uns que les autres.

Les neuf écervelés s'étaient encore retrouvés chez Robin.  
Ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de sortir ou même d'inviter plus de monde ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, et c'était ce soir là qu'avaient choisi Luffy et Zoro pour avoir la même idée. « Conquérir de nouveaux horizons » comme aimait dire le quinquagénaire à la coupe afro, leur dernière recrue dans leur troupe d'imbéciles.

Plus tard dans la soirée, en voyant Luffy rouler une pelle monumentale à une Nami torchée au plus haut point, Zoro et sa libido se dirent qu'il était peut être temps de passer à l'action, eux aussi.

Un seul choix était alors possible. Il y pensait depuis un bon bout de temps, à vrai dire, depuis que Sanji agissait différemment. Il n'était plus le petit con avec qui il passait son temps à se frapper sur la tête, cela arrivait encore bien sûr, mais Sanji savait être plus gentil, attentionné, ils avaient de vraies discussions ensembles. Et surtout, il ne le regardait plus du tout comme avant. L'homme aux cheveux verts aurait mit sa main à couper que le blond avait un certain désir dans ses yeux, qu'il avait réussi à lui communiquer. Si ça n'était pas une invitation à baiser, alors il ne le comprendrait sûrement jamais.

Un pied dans la tête un peu plus tard le fit cependant redescendre sur terre.

« MAIS T'ES MALADE ! »

« Ca va, juste une fois, dis moi que t'en a pas envie ! » Zoro évita un coup. « Je me laisserai faire si tu veux ! » Encore un. « Allez, sourcil en vrille, s'il te plaît… »

Le baiser dans le cou qu'il réussit à donner calma illico le blond, qui perdit peu à peu son air dégénéré.

Il semblait triste, maintenant, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon. Sa clope pendait patiemment entre ses doigts lorsqu'il reprit une longue gorgée de son verre de vodka.

« Pourquoi t'as pensé qu'une chose pareille puisse se passer putain… Avec moi, bordel… Au cas où tu l'aurai oublié, Marimo, je suis pas un putain de gay refoulé, j'ai une copine que j'aime à la fo- »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une tornade dans la tête de Zoro.

« ET C'EST TOI QUI PARLE ?! » Il agrippa l'épaule du blond avant de la secouer violemment. « C'est TOI qui a commencé les petites attentions, c'est TOI qui me lâche pas du regard, c'est TOI qui me fait vouloir ça, bordel ! »

Une fois toute sa haine crachée –et la liste était longue-, Zoro fit en sorte de reprendre un peu de calme –et le verre de Sanji, par la même occasion, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant le blond planté comme un piquet, fixant la belle lune, une larme menaçant de s'échapper de son œil.

Après ça, la soirée était passée vite pour tout le monde, et ils se retrouvèrent à attendre le décompte du nouvel an, tous assis sur les gros canapés du salon, leurs verres à la main, attendant impatiemment de trinquer.  
Des cris de joies et des bruits de verre cassé –merci au grand Usopp- se firent entendre de la chambre d'amis où Zoro terrait. Il s'enfilait toutes les munitions d'alcool qu'il avait pu amené jusqu'ici, ne pensant même pas à ses amis qui fêtaient la nouvelle année sans lui.  
Il était beaucoup trop énervé, voir même énervé d'être énervé à cause de ce connard coincé du cul. Il avait pourtant été si sûr de son coup, il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur une attitude aussi flagrante.

'**Tch. Tant pis pour lui.'** Pensa le vert à lui même. Il avait essayé, et il avait échoué. De nature persévérante, il n'allait pas se morfondre dans un coin, et essayerait une autre fois. **'Un gay refoulé, c'est ça.'**

L'horloge affichait bientôt deux heures du matin.  
Zoro, un peu trop imbibé d'alcool, commençait à tomber dans les bras de Morphée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer de la lumière qui lui brula les yeux quelques instants avant que la porte ne se referme doucement.

Il entendit quelques bruits de pas furtifs avant de se ressaisir, baillant au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Fit-il, se relevant. « Tu comptes me faire tes exc- »

Sanji le renvoya d'où il était venu avec un simple coup de pied bien placé dans l'estomac.  
Regardant l'autre se tortiller de douleur dans le lit, il n'afficha même pas une once de satisfaction. Son visage était toujours fermé, il semblait toujours triste.

« Ta gueule. Ferme ta putain de gueule. » Il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes sur Zoro. « Une seule fois. »

Un peu sonné par ce qui venait de lui arriver, le vert mit du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et de sourire comme un malade.

« A toi de voir… » Murmura-t'il avant d'entrainer le corps de Sanji sur le sien pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces.

Ainsi commença leur relation. Après cette soirée, Zoro avait attendu au moins une semaine avant que Sanji ne le rappelle, prétendant qu'il avait bien aimé ce petit moment.  
Ca se reproduisit donc. Des dizaines de fois. Ils s'embrassaient pendant l'acte, mais n'ajoutaient jamais de gestes plus affectueux. Enfin, cela jusqu'à un certain temps. Sûrement dans le quatrième mois de cette relation. Sanji attendait toujours un peu après qu'ils aient reprit leurs esprits avant de partir du lit –ou de n'importe où ils se trouvaient- et se surprenait à caresser souvent le visage ou les cheveux de son amant.  
Les préliminaires aussi avaient prit leur place, chose qu'ils considéraient bien trop ridicules pour deux hommes comme eux.

Ils avaient aussi voulu avoir la tant attendue explication quant à cette relation pour le moins étrange. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne comptaient pas s'en passer du moment que Connis n'avait aucun doute.  
A ce propos là, une chose attirait tout particulièrement l'attention de Zoro. En effet, Sanji ne semblait éprouver aucun remord envers sa copine, c'était lui qui en redemandait maintenant, il voulait juste la préserver de ses nouvelles occupations par amour pour elle, mais qu'il le fasse ou non, leur couple n'était plus vraiment au top de sa forme, lui-même le savait, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher.  
A croire que même Zoro et Tashigi avaient une meilleure vie conjugale, alors que ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou entre eux deux. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble il y a de ça deux mois, sans avoir de grandes ambitions quant à leur futur commun.  
Rien de bien romantique donc, à vrai dire, leur passion pour les katanas les avaient énormément rapproché, et d'un commun accord, le sexe s'était ajoutée à cette amitié, ainsi que le titre de « couple », sans doute pour leur intégrité.  
Autre chose les différenciaient des vrais couples ils se trompaient mutuellement sans aucun problème. Zoro savait pertinemment qu'elle le trompait avec son supérieur, le colonel Smoker, mais il s'en foutait éperdument. Il avait Sanji, qui le satisfaisait beaucoup plus qu'une paire de seins.  
Et pourquoi s'était-il alors emmerdé avec elle ? Tous savaient qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, après tout. Qu'il soit avec ou non, le vert n'y voyait pas trop de différence, mais la personne qui les a fait rencontré quelques jours avant leur premier rendez-vous, c'était Sanji. D'après lui, Zoro devait se poser avec quelqu'un. A cette époque là, il comptait arrêter de le voir ainsi, et de retourner toute son attention à sa copine bien-aimée. Chose qu'il avait totalement oublié dès que Zoro l'avait coincé dans un coin, à une soirée.

Les deux hommes avaient également fait face à LA grande question. Mais qu'étaient-ils, bordel de merde ?!

Sanji en était venu à la conclusion que leur relation se rapprochait le plus d'un plan cul régulier mais à vrai dire, cette appellation ne leur plaisait pas tant que ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit… Est-ce que cela durait aussi longtemps ? Sept mois –et sûrement plus à venir-, même pour quelque chose de « régulier », c'était énorme. Et puis surtout, est-ce que ce genre de relation leur permettait vraiment d'aller chez l'un ou l'autre lorsque les filles n'étaient pas là, et de passer la soirée à se câliner devant leurs films préférés, leur nouvelle habitude ? Aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment la réponse, si ça n'était qu'ils ne voulaient pas se la poser. Faire ce genre de choses les faisaient se sentir comme deux ados prudes, mais bon dieu, qu'ils aimaient ça parfois.

En définitive, ça n'était pas sérieux. Pas sérieux du tout, à en croire l'attitude Je-m'en-foutiste de l'un envers l'autre, mais à qui allaient-ils faire croire ça, maintenant ?

**xxx**

Zoro allait finir par se rendormir lorsqu'un petit soupir se fit entendre à côté de lui.

Ouvrant un œil, il combattit les rayons du soleil pour poser son regard sur Sanji.  
Ce dernier avait posé sa tête face à la sienne sur le gros coussin et observait tous ses traits à la lumière du jour, un fin sourire pendu à ses lèvres lorsqu'il effleura de ses doigts la peau douce du torse de son amant.

Ce connard était vraiment parfait.

« Bien dormi … ? » La voix de Zoro était à peine audible.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire. « Merveilleusement bien. » Il approcha son corps un peu plus près de l'autre et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. « Je devrais aller nous chercher de l'aspirine, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat dans ma tête. J'ai peut-être un peu abusé hier soir… »

A peine Sanji avait bougé pour s'extirper des draps que deux bras virent l'encercler pour l'amener au plus près de Zoro.

« T'as pas intérêt à t'en aller… » Lui dit-il, le serrant contre son torse. Il lui retourna son baiser, encore plus doux cette fois. Une de ses mains vint caresser ses cheveux d'ors pour la énième fois tandis que l'autre allait et venait dans le dos du blond.

« Hmmm, du kidnapping ? Il est que 10h, j'suppose qu'on peut rest- »

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rire. La tête de Zoro était déjà sur le côté, commençant à baver alors que ces ronflements se faisaient bien entendre maintenant.

« T'es rapide, toi… »

Il s'allongea entièrement sur lui, nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Zoro, et mordilla doucement sa peau de temps à autres, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Au fond d'eux, ils savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant précis. Du pur bonheur.  
Aucun problème, à part qu'ils n'étaient pas censés s'en procurer, et les yeux les regardant par la fenêtre le savaient très bien.


End file.
